ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/Dr. Finitevus
Dr. Finitevus is a fictional anthropomorphic albino echidna in the Sonic: Max Justice comic series. He is one of the few villains in Max Justice to not have Sonic himself as his main adversary. History Early life Little is known of Finitevus' early life, although what is known isn't a happy story. He was born albino and, due to a superstitious belief his parents had that "the white one" would grow up to become some kind of evil to the Echidna Tribe, they gave him up shortly after he was born. By the time he was a teenager, he grew an obsession with books and knowledge, doing as much as he could to learn. He was picked on for this, but it didn't matter to him, all that mattered was his books. His bullies eventually realized this and pinned him down, making him watch as they burned his books in front of him. This simple event sparked something in the young Finitevus, as he suddenly shut himself off from society and, when he came out, he was suddenly a different person. As Finitevus grew up, he witnessed more and more terrible things be done to the people around him and slowly but surely his horrifying philosophy took form. Finitevus moved to the city for college and, shortly after graduating, returned home. However, by this point, his philosophy had finished forming and he now believed that his tribe couldn't be saved and thus there was only one thing left to do. Later that night, Finitevus set fire to his village and made sure nobody escaped. Luckily though, one young echidna did manage to escape, though Finitevus wouldn't find this out until much later. In the comic It is unknown what Finitevus did during the time between his attack and the beginning of the comic, though it is implied his run-in with the Freedom Fighters wasn't his first encounter with a team of heroes. Skills and powers Finitevus has no powers to speak of, relying on nothing but his genius and a few gadgets. Some of his gadgets include two oval-shaped devices on his arms which grant him super strength and boots which allow him to fly. While flying, he is able to go extremely fast, though not fast enough to catch up to Sonic. He also wears a black and yellow cape which is made of some type of near-invincible material. Trivia *He doesn't refer to people by their names but instead their colors and animals (I.E. "Blue Hedgehog"). The only exception to this is Knuckles, who is the only one he actually cares about. *The Dr. Finitevus of Max Justice is very different from the original Finitevus. For example, he was born albino as opposed to becoming albino, he has no connection to the Dark Legion, and he was directly responsible for the genocide of the echidna race (something the entity Chaos was responsible for in the games). Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Echidnas Category:Sonic: Max Justice Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas